Make it up to you
by CheesyDip15
Summary: What do you do when the reason she's cheating is your fault? Jori.


_**Hey Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm in the process of updating for my story "Vegas Baby!" but I couldn't do so until I get this off my chest, so here you go, I give you "Make it up to you"**_

Tori's POV

She lied…. She straight up _lied_ to me. How could she do that to me, after everything that we've been through? Don't get me wrong, we've had our fair share of fights, arguments and disagreements, but this time is different. She promised that there would be no more fights over stuff like this. How am I supposed to love someone who's going to go behind my back and treat me like I don't exist?

"Jesus, Tori, you're overreacting, it was nothing but a kiss!" She yelled, collapsing down on the couch, still drinking her Jet brew coffee.

"Nothing but a kiss? Jade, what the hell? You're my girlfriend remember? You're not supposed to go around kissing _other girls_!" I screamed, throwing my arms out in exasperation. I went over to the front of the couch and stood in her view of the TV.

"Vega, move! I'm trying to watch a show here." She grumbled, moving herself over to the love seat and placing her feet on the foot rest. What the hell could I have done that was so bad that she had to go and make out with some other girl?

"Who was it?" I asked firmly, tears welling up in my eyes; she just shrugged and took a long drink of her coffee. "Who was it, Jade?"

"Shelby Marx." She stated as I finally let the tears fall.

"That girl that looks creepily like me?" I asked, now completely frustrated at how stupid she was being. "Why the hell would you do that when you can have me?!"

And then she stands up, tears finally leaving her eyes. It took me by surprise, that's for sure.

"Damn it, Tori! That's the thing, I _can't_ have you! You just don't get it. I come home from work every damn day hoping to see that you're here for once, but you never are! You're always on tour, or you're always fast asleep on this damned couch. Me, being the girlfriend that I am, come home and cover you up and kiss you goodnight before I go upstairs and sleep for myself." She stops and takes a deep breath, before she wipes furiously at her watery eyes.

"And then there's nights when you come home so late from the studio that I wonder if you've been kidnapped. I wait up, worried sick about you, and I text you, and you never text back! I'm trying Tori, but you're never here! And Shelby… she was the closest person that reminded me of you. All I've ever wanted was you Tori, but you don't seem to notice." By now, my mouth is hanging open as tears fall from both of our tired and bloodshot eyes. But Jade's bloodshot eyes are tired with something else...

Excuses.

"Jade… I-I… I didn't know you felt that way… I just I'm s-"

"No, don't say it. I-I can't do this. We need a break… I just… I can't… I _won't_ do this right now. I'm sorry." She said brokenly as she got up, took her bag and ran out of our apartment. I just stood there for a few seconds before I ran up to my room and collapsed on our bed.

_Everybody needs a little time away,_

_I heard her say, from each other._

_Even lovers need a holiday,_

_Far away, from each other. _

I sob into my pillow before I reach over to my nightstand, and, grabbing my pear phone, I call Andre.

Jade's POV

I couldn't stay there; I just couldn't deal with the apology if she didn't really mean it. I don't really know where I'm going since I don't have any other place to stay. It might sound stupid, but as much as I didn't want to stay, I didn't want to go either.

_Hold me now,_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to stay. _

And before I know it, I'm at Beck's RV. I sighed and knocked on the old rusted door. He opened it and smiled sadly at me, because he knew when I came over, it had something to do with a fight with Tori. I walked into the small living area and sat on his bed, trying to stop my crying. He sat next to me and rubbed my back softly as I buried my face into his chest.

After four years of the big break up, we were still friends, the best of friends even; he was like an older brother almost.

"Babe, what happened?" He asked softly, still rubbing circles on my back as I slowly sat up and wiped my eyes again.

"It's over, I-I couldn't do it anymore, I never see her! And… and I made a mistake that she'll never forgive me for… oh god, what have I done?" I cried as he just placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What'd you do?"

"I… I was out at a bar while Tori was recording and I saw Shelby Marx and we ended up talking and I invited her back to our place. We were just sitting and then… I just… kissed her. And we were making out and I heard Tori start to unlock the door so I told her to go hide…" I couldn't finish, I just kept sniffling, so Beck took at shot at it.

"Let me guess, she hid in your coat closet, Tori came in, asked why you were so flushed and why your make up was smeared and then Shelby ran out without being recognized? Oh, and then Tori asked who she was?" He said with a small smile as I nodded, which he returned.

"Pretty much. God Beck, what do I do?" I asked, he just sighed. "We've been through so much, and I don't want to give up, even though I want to. She's a part of me that I can't let go of."

_After all that we've been through,_

_I will make it up to you, I promise to._

_And after all that's been said and done,_

_You're just the part of me I can't let go._

"You have to make it up to her." He stated as I looked up to him; he just nodded.

Tori's POV

I dial my best friend's number and waited for him to pick up; when he did, he greeted me with a half hearted introduction.

"_Uh… hey Tor." He said as he cleared his throat. "What's wrong?"_

"Wait.. how did you know-" I got cut off by his quiet chuckle as I raised my eyebrow.

"_Tori, I've known you since high school, now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, his chuckle still present. _

"It's Jade… she cheated on me… but it was all my fault." I said, the tears now reappearing in my eyes. I heard him give out a long "um" before clearing his throat loudly again.

"_How is her being a cheater reflect on you, again?" He asked, completely confused._

I sighed and told him the entire story. By the time I was finished he understood and to say the least, he was disappointed in both of us. "What do I do Andre?"

"_You have to make it up to her." He said reassuringly._

Jade's POV

Beck was right, I thanked him and ran right out of his RV and back towards Tori and I's apartment. I was wrong to do what I did; I never should have hurt her like that. And again, before I know it, I walk up the stairs and I stop at our apartment door and fish around for my key. I didn't need it though, considering I looked up and was met with those beautiful chocolate eyes that steal my breath away.

"Tori…" I breathe.

"Jade…" She says quietly. "I was just coming to get you and apologize…"

"I uh… me too." I said, my eyes drifting back to the ground. "Can I come in?" She gave a watery chuckle and opened the door further letting me get through.

"Well, this is your apartment too." She said as she sat on our couch and gently patted the spot next to her. I timidly sat next to her and then turned to meet her eyes again.

"Tori… I am so, so sorry for doing what I did. No one deserves that, you especially. I just didn't know how to deal with you being gone so much. I never got to see you, and it killed me, it actually killed me, Tori. I'm so sorry." I said as she pulled my head down on her shoulder as I wrapped my hands around her waist.

_Couldn't stand to be kept away_

_Just for the day, from your body._

_Wouldn't want to be swept away,_

_Far away, from the one that I love._

"Jade, don't be sorry. It's my fault. I never should have been so busy with my job that I neglected our relationship. You're way more important than my singing, you're my life. And I'm so sorry that I didn't realize that earlier in our relationship." I felt a tear land on my cheek, though I wasn't sure if it was hers or mine. I leant up and kissed the underside of her jaw.

_Hold me now, _

_I really want to tell you I'm sorry._

_I could never let you go._

_After all that we've been through,_

_I will make it up to you, I promise to._

_And after all that's been said and done,_

_You're just the part of me I can't let go._

"Tori?" I questioned hesitantly as she kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah baby?" She asked softly, letting her lips linger for a second.

"Thank you." I whispered as she gave a small laugh.

"What for?" I smiled at that and sat up to press my lips to hers.

"For caring." She smiled at nodded.

"Anytime, baby." She said as she pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

**The song I used was "Hard to say I'm sorry" by Chicago. I am totally in love with this song. I hope you guys liked it. Could I get a review or two? Hey look that rhymed ;D **


End file.
